Poison
Poison is a contestant on season 2 of Excellent Entities. She was the Doctor in episode 10. Coverage Episode 1 - In Return From The Calmart Dollar Bin, Poison is seen playing cards with Mango and SharkBearBerry, after Chocolate Bar comes into the homeless shelter, Poison turns the hostress lady into dust with her ray gun. After chocolate bar says that he, Mango, and SharkBearBerry are joining season 2 he tries to turn Mango into dust, but Mango was wearing ray gun proof diapers which Broomer told him was french and was called dia-pe-rs. When Poison was doing the challenge she makes Gumball Machine lose when she tells her that a grahmlin was abandoned by it's parents. She was one of the three survivors with Feather, and Moonstone. She picked Mango, Clay, Latte, and Chalky onto her team but instead of Chalky, She was stuck with Nail on her team. After New Muffin cracked her with a bat on her face for throwing her earlier, she named her team Team Time Traveling Baby Orphans. She was one of the three survivors with Feather, and Moonstone. Chocolate Bar picked Nail onto her team but instead of Chalky, she was stuck with Nail on his team. After "New Muffin" cracked him with a bat on her face for throwing her earlier, he named his team Team Time Traveling Baby Orphans. Episode 2 - (None of Us Went to) Elementary My Dear Watson Poison is seen in the Smoothie Shack before the challenge. During the challenge, Poison goes into Bar Bucks and is drank by the murderer, putting her up for elimination. Episode 3 - In Space No One Can Hear You Ice Cream Poison is seen with her team, the Time Traveling Baby Orphans. She shows her dislike for Moonstone, Clay, and pretty much the rest of her team as well. Later, she is shown to have received 27 votes and is safe. During the challenge, she is shown on top of the space ship and later tries to kill Nail. She is attacked by a Grahamlin later on. Trivia *In one of Latte's fanfictions, Poison was in a relationship with Gumball Machine. This is indeed canon. *She is the lowest-ranking female contestant in EEE. *They were both the 52nd newbie and team captain to be eliminated. *Poison's gender was confirmed. *Poison was one of three main cast members to be based off of someone from the creator's real life. **Headset was based off of a COD player Mango and Webz knew who's funny and quite the rager **Gumball Machine was based off of one of the two creators best friend, who empathized with everyone and was extremely nice **Poison was based off of Webz and Mango's friend who was kind of dark and mysterious. **In EEE 4, according to Clay she went dictator mode, which also caused the deaths of Latte, Nail, and Clay ***Nail jumped on an exercise ball and got launched into the ceiling ***Latte got sucked up by a treadmill ***Clay got crushed by a dumbell Category:Contestants Category:Eliminated Category:Team Punching Bag Timer Traveling Baby Orphans Category:PARTY PARTY Broomer, Feather, Mango, Poison, Category:Males Category:Females Category:Team Captains Category:Extraordinarily Excellent Entities Contestants Category:Mean